


BEST Supernatural Imagines

by maryondaceiling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Demon, Fanfiction, Men of Letters, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas x reader, castiel x reader - Freeform, crackfic, pls dont take these seriously lmao, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryondaceiling/pseuds/maryondaceiling
Summary: These are copy and pasted from my wattpad - paxonterminal. check it out spn demonzzzzzzzzz #KEEPFIGHJHFGJTING #STAYSTRONGSTAYPURE





	1. Forever (dean x reader)

I had just pulled up to the bunker and hopped out of the car when I knew something was wrong. Usually Dean woulda been here to greet me. I ran as fast as I could to the doors, and they gave in as soon as I kicked them down. Someone had been here.

"Dean, where are you??" I called into the bunker. I was answered with the sounds of what sounded like bookshelves being knocked over.  
"I'm comin!" I yelled and I ran to the archives. There, covered in books but still fighting, was Dean. He had a knife in his hand and was swinging it at none other than Crowley, the king of hell. 

"Crowley, what are you doin to my boyfriend?" I roared in anger. This was not the first time Crowley had attacked.

"Well y/n, your boyfriend here hasn't held up his end of our deal. As usual," Crowley said, straightening his tie. I turned to Dean.  
"You made a deal?! With Crowley?!" I asked him.  
"Listen. It's not as bad as you think," He said as he pushed books off of himself.

"I'd hope not, because I'm thinking you sold your soul. Again," I said.  
"Okay maybe it is as bad as you think," Dean said, hanging his head like a sad dog.  
"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed.

"Crowley had the weapon we needed to kill that dragon! You know those blades aren't easy to find, and that other one we had is long gone," Dean explained.  
"A dragon? You wasted your soul on a dragon?"  
"I'm not going down because one of those flamin sons of bitches," Dean said, running his fingers through his golden hair.  
"Dean," I muttered, wondering how we were going to get out of this one.

I somehow got Crowley to leave, and after spending an exhausting evening cleaning up the archives, Dean had fallen asleep on the dining room table. I went outside.  
"Crowley?" I yelled into the night.  
"You called?" Came a British accent from behind me.

"You want a soul huh?" I asked.  
"I want Dean's soul. So you can put whatever soul you have back into your storage closet," Crowley scoffed.  
"No. You can have my soul," I said.  
"Really? You do realize that means a grueling death by hell hound? And what about your boyfriends face when he finds your entrails smeared across the bunker tomorrow morning?" Crowley said, delight filling his beady eyes.

"He'll live," I said, "Now take my soul before I rethink my offer."  
"Alright. Shall we seal it with a kiss?" He asked.  
Disgustedly, I leaned in to kiss Crowley.  
That's one sentence I never thought I'd say, I thought, before I heard barking in the distance. Crowley had left.

I turned around and faced the invisible force that soon tore me to shreds.

****the next morning****

"y/n?? Are you out he-" said Dean as he stumbled out of the bunker. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mess the hellhound had left.

"I'll love you forever," said Dean as he knelt by the dead body. 

THE END! I hope y'all like my first imagine. I got really emotional near the end, this was so tough to write! Just imagining deans face if his soulmate died just about ripped my heart out.

Anyways I hope u guys enjoyed! Please vote and comment, I wanna hear some feedback!!!!!


	2. I Won't Lose You (sam x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semmy kicks da bucket ;((((

Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you a-   
"Hello?"   
Gosh, why did I set that as my ringtone, now everyone in the Walmart was looking at me.   
"Hello, this is Officer Dune, is this Ms. (Y/L/N)? I was told you are Samuel Winchester's emergency contact," said the voice on the other line.   
"Yes? Is everything okay?" I asked, my voice growing frantic.   
"I'm afraid not. Mr. Winchester's vehicle was hit by a truck. He's stable but he's in a coma."  
"WHAT?" I screamed, before I felt cool tears flowing down my cheeks.

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I didn't put my name on the sign in clipboard, instead I ran through the doors that led to the patient rooms. Doctors tried to stop me, but I just kept going, until I finally reached Sam's room.   
"Sam!" I cried, as I collapsed onto Sam's unresponsive chest.   
"Please wake up, I can't lose you again," I said through the tears that choked my throat. I flashed back to the last time I was without Sam.

"SAM NO!" I cried as Sam and Adam fell into the cavernous pit that had opened in the ground. He had saved the world, but he left me alone.

I tightly grasped Sam's hospital gown in my hands as I lay there with him all night. The next morning there was no change. Same with the next week, and the week after that.

Sometimes Dean and Castiel came to visit, but they never stayed very long.

"Ms. (Y/L/N), we can't keep him on life support forever," the doctor said one day, "We've got other folks to save too."  
"I know. Just give him one more day," I said.   
"I'll give you 2 hours," she said, before leaving.   
I sighed as I sat next to Sam's bed and stroked his hair. The hours passed silently, me spending my time reading, crying, and reading some more. Finally, the doctor came in the room.

"It's time," she said, but then her eyes flashed black.   
"Time for a Winchester to die. And stay dead." She said. I kicked her back with my foot as I shielded Sam with my arms. I reached for my cell phone to call Dean but she flung it out of my hand.

She grabbed me by the waist and flung me hard against the wall. The room spun, but I knew I saw a tall figure rose from the bed.   
"Sam?" I mumbled, before I blacked out.

I woke up in bed at the bunker. Sam was next to me on his laptop.   
"Hey. I see you're up," he said to me, pulling me close to his warm chest.   
"What happened?" I asked groggily.   
"Well I smelt sulfur, it must have snapped me right out of my coma."   
"Oh," I said.

"Then I sent Doctor Demon back where she belongs. Hell," he said, before he kissed me.   
I was a little mad that Sam woke up to sulfur and not me, but at least he was okay.

THE END! I hope that one was good, also I updated twice tonight, I'm CRAZY LOLZ! I might make a part 2 to this one bc I just love the idea!!!!  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
^^LOL, I told you I was random :P Anyways do u have any requests for my next imagine?


	3. The New Year's Surprise (dean x reader)

HI! Happy new year! This is a special New Years imagine in celebration of these getting 19 READS!!!! O M G. U guys are the BEST.   
This imagine is an AU, where Sam and Dean go to your school and u have a crush on Dean! Hope you like it LOL!

My best friend Sam Winchester had invited me to his New Years party, and I was just leaving. I had put on a really cute outfit to impress his hot older brother, Dean. I wore a short gold dress (picture above!!) that really brought out my (Y/E/C) eyes. I knew Dean would love it.

I arrived at the party about 10 minutes later. Dean opened the door......with a girl on his arm! His eyes traveled up and down my body, I knew he was checking me out but I couldn't help but be jealous at the girl he was with.   
"Hey (Y/N). Sam's in the living room," he said.   
"Thanks," I glared at him.

When I walked in the room Sam gave me a drink.  
"Samual Winchester!!! Are you drinking alcohol?" I roared, in shock at his rebellious behavior   
"It's New Year's Eve, (Y/N)! Get wild," he laughed.   
I drank my drink and then a bunch more. Soon the room was spinning, but I swear I saw Dean laughing at me!!!!

While we were waiting for the clock to strike midnight, we played games like cards against humanity and I won every round.   
"(Y/N), how are you so good at this? I thought you were innocent?!" Gasped Dean after I won a round with the card, "throwing a virgin into a volcano."  
"When (Y/N), gets drunk, a whole other side of her is revealed!" Said Sam. I just laughed, but then Dean made eye contact with me, and I quickly looked away while I blushed.

"10...9...8...!" Finally, the ball was about to drop in New York City, and the 3 of us, plus that chick that Dean had insisted on bringing, were screaming, counting down the seconds until the new year.   
"..7...6..." Dean moved closer to me, but I didn't even notice.

"5...4..3..2..........................1!" Then Dean kissed me!!! I was so shocked but I didn't pull away, I kissed him back. It felt so wrong to be kissing my best friends brother, but as they say "my best friends brother is the one for me!"   
After Dean pulled away, I smiled. "Dean, I think the new year is gonna be great." I said.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys liked it, leave feedback. I take requests, I'd love to fulfill UR fantasies along with MINE!!!! Luv u have a good 2017 keep fighting!!!!!!!


	4. Watching Bees (castiel x reader)

Omg thx for 30+ reads!!!!!! U da best xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had started hunting about a month ago after a freak accident, that turned out to have been caused by demons. My new friends Sam and Dean Womchester saved me and then had generously offered me a room in the bunker where they lived.

One day I was just relaxing at the table, when suddenly, a man in a trenchcoat appeared. I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and lept across the table. I stabbed him in the heart, but nothing happened. He raised his hand and flung me against the back wall.

Sam and Dean ran in, "(Y/N), what was that crash?" Asked Sam.   
"You know this human? She just assaulted me," said the man, as he pulled the blade out of his chest.   
"What? Why'd you stab Cas?!" Dean yelled at me.   
"I didn't know you knew him! He just appeared so I stabbed!" I said defensively.

"(Y/N), Castiel. Cas, (Y/N). Cas is an angel," Sam explained to me.   
"Sorry for stabbing you," I said, shaking the angel's hand. Then, Dean went to make dinner and left the 3 of us in awkward silence. Castiel was staring at me and I looked away.   
"I'm getting back to looking for a case," I mumbled, sitting down in front of my computer.

Dean brought in the hamburgers he had made.   
"Dean, you know I don't eat," said Cas as Dean put a burger in front of him.   
"I don't care," said Dean. Meanwhile I stuffed my face with the burger and Cas still just looked at me. This continued all throughout dinner.

I went to bed early that night, just wanting to get away from Cas's stare. As I was drifting off the sleep, there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in," I said, expecting Sam to present me with a case we'd be working on.   
"Hello, (Y/N)." Said Cas, stepping into my room. What is he doing??!!!?!!?!!!!!!! I thought to myself.   
"Um. Hi Cas," I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to see the honeybees with me tomorrow morning," he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.   
"Oh. Okay," I agreed, and Cas left. I fell asleep, until I woke up the next morning to Cas staring at me. Again.

"Stop staring at me!" I roared at him, and he shrunk back a tiny bit.   
"It's time to see the bees," he announced, "meet me in the kitchen in one minute."  
I quickly got dressed and rushed to the kitchen, where Castiel put 2 fingers to my forehead and I was zapped into nothing. For a few milliseconds. Then we were in a beautiful garden, bees buzzing all around us.

Cas led me to a bench and we sat down, he followed the bees' every movements and told me about all the bees. Somehow he could tell them all apart.

As we watched the bees, Cas put his wing around me, it was strong like an arm, but better. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder, listening to the buzzing in the air.

AND THATS IT. I hope u liked this one, I've never written about Castiel before so I was a little scared to take this risk, but u always miss 100% of the shots u don't take!!!!!!! So I took the shot and I think it turned out pretty good. Give feedback plsssssss thx u! Luv,  
Me


	5. Hunting Romance (sam x reader)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Said my door, awakening me rudely. I jumped out of bed and opened the door, knife in hand, ready to beat whoever was behind it. But then i looked up and saw the 2 beautiful eyes of Sam, one of my roommates.   
"Oh..hey sam," i said, hiding the knife behind me and leaning sexily against the doorframe.   
"Hello y/n. Dean and I just got invited to hunt some demons, i----uh---WE wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. On the hunt. Together," he said nervously.   
"Oh...me? I don't know I'm not a very good hunter." I confessed.   
"Yeah right, you're one of the best hunters I've met in years!" He said with a smile.   
"Okay...lets go." I said and grabbed my clothes and weapons out of my dresser before running to Baby, aka dean's 1967 Chevy impala.

Sam sat shotgun, which disappointed me because that meant I had to sit alone in the back. Neither Sam nor Dean knew this, but I had a big crush on Sam...ever since he had saved me from a vampire 2 years ago. After that, the brothers taught me the ways of the winchesters, and how to save people and hunt things.   
Dean put on music and we drove hours and hours to a motel where I slowly fell asleep. I woke up to a zap on my leg. I looked up and it was Dean's boyfriend, Castil.   
"Get off of me!!!" I roared.   
"Sorry. Sam and Dean sent me to awaken you." He said. "It is time to hunt."

I ran back out to the impala and sat down...and Sam sat next to me!!!   
"Hey, Dean says Cas gets to sit next to him. So here I am," he said with a cough.   
"I see that," I said and my face was red!!!!! Sam looked at me.   
"why is your skin red?" He asked curiously. He probably thought I was coming down with a supernatural disease.   
"Oh I don't know. I'm nervous for the hunt I guess." I explained.   
"Don't be," he said, and took my hand in his. I gasped. Then I smiled. It was gonna be a great day.

HEY. THX 4 READING AS ALWAYZ!!!!! Luv u all thx for readin!!! Remember u can request imagines from me so PLS DO THAT. THX LUV U STAY STRONG <333♪('ε｀ ) bye I'll see u next time on....supernatural lol


End file.
